


Your Favourite

by IA29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IA29/pseuds/IA29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carlisle is tricked and Harry saves the day...No slash..read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Favourite

Hi everyone! This is a crossover fic! Betwwen Harry Potter and twilight. Just a little one shot. Pls tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the original storyline. No copyright infringement intended

Word count:- 712 words..

* * *

All the living beings in the small town of Forks and its surrounding areas were extremely happy today, the reason being the Sun. Well, it was a bit inconvenient for the Cullen Family, but they were not living beings, were they? The day was filled with families lounging on their sun-decks and backyards soaking up sun. Most of the teenagers had skived off high school to enjoy the sunshine, even the primary school students were let out of their classes to enjoy the, for once, warm day before their parents came to pick them.

* * *

Alice was sulking, or so Emmett said and she refused to admit. The bright day actually had the gall to sneak up on her and she had only found out at the late hours of night. But nope, she was not sulking. Since the family had gone out to hunt earlier that week so they had no intention of leaving the house any time soon lest the unsuspecting humans be blinded by them and start running around screaming their heads off. The thought made her smile and as she laid her head on her mate's shoulder she tried picturing the bright grin on her littlest brother's face when he had seen the sun shining out of the window that morning.

She saw as Edward told Esme that he would go and get Harry today and walked off to change into some long sleeved hoodie and was driving off in his volvo in just a few seconds.

* * *

Edward smiled as he heard his 10 year old brother ramble about his school, friends, the sun, the lunch, the sun, the soccer game and did he mention the sun?

Honestly Harry was obsessed with weather. Some days he would go and dance in the rain or pull them all into a snowfight, even Rose. No one could resist those huge green eyes.

* * *

Carlisle knew from the moment he entered the room that his eldest four children were plotting something and in the next few moments it was proven true.Alice, Rosalie and Emmett turned to face him and he saw

Jasper moving towards the window to gaze outside clearly not taking any part in any of the harebrained scheme those three had cooked up. He rarely wished for something but there were times he wished he had Edward's mind reading ability or Alice's foresight, then maybe he could avoid these types of situations.

"Dad?" Alice chirped, a bright hopeful smile on her face.

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle said.

"Um...we were wondering.. Which of us all is your favourite?" Emmett spoke, looking like a small child, except for his size.

"Yes Carlisle, do tell.." Jasper smirked from near the window.He was enjoying his misery too much.

Carlisle knew that he was not getting out of this. They would sulk for days if he chose one over the other.

"You know that I love you all equally, Don't you?" He said trying to placate them.

"Buuut Dad..your favourite..." All three of them pouted.

And at that time the door opened and a small black blur, well blur to human eyes, ran towards him and jumped in his arms turning those green eyes towards him. "You miss me? " he asked.

"Its, did you miss me? Harry and ofcourse I did, how can I not miss you. You are my favourite in this whole wide world." Carlisle said as he smiled at all his children.

Thank God Harry had perfect timing,he was saved from the evil plans his children concoted trying to trick him and now no one will deny anything because if they did they were going to have a very sad Harry on their hands.

* * *

Esme smiled as she saw her family laughing and talking. Alice and Rose were smothering Harry in hugs while Emmett was trying to rescue him out f their clutches. She felt complete when Carlisle put an arm arond her waist and Harry turned to give her his special smile. Her family was finally complete.

 

 


End file.
